Connection
by Aretsu Hiwatari
Summary: There's gonna be some OOC. Shuichi has a twin sister. Shuchi wants to act but when she first meets Erir he shoots her down. They try to stay away from each but they seem to bump into each other still! Could it be bad luck? Or something else?
1. Chapter 1

9

**Chapter 1: The Big Day**

_ ~Darn! Of all the days to be running late, why did it have to be today? This was just unfair on so many levels. But really what could you do? 'Fair is where the pigs went.'~ Shuchi chuckled to herself at the phrase. Her sister Maiko had once told her that after she had been whining about God knows what, and it had sort of stuck with her ever since._

_She was so getting off the point though. Why did it always have to happen like that? She would get distracted, then she would forget what she was supposed to be doing, and before you knew it K had a magnum pointed at her head and was threatening to blow her brains out if she didn't snap out of it._

_K was this unruly American manager her agency had slapped her with. Of course it wasn't to say that the man didn't get results, he did. As a matter of fact the pink haired actor had gotten more crappy roles since signing up with NG productions. It was just that . . . K scared the crap out of her, and Shuchi was mildly sure that the blond man was certifiably insane, but then again so was most of the company she hung around. In fact she was sure that if you asked certain people they would lump her in with the crazies as well._

_See she was getting off subject again. Shuchi paused in digging through the enormous pile of clothes scattered along the ground in her crappy basement apartment that she shared with her brother. What had been her point again? Violet eyes turned towards the wall where her Ryuichi Sakuma calendar hung, and kept herself from drooling over her idol long enough to see the 14th circled over and over again with a red magic marker, and the day before was colored in green with one word: 'script'._

_She glanced at her watch to see that it was already 5:30. She was supposed to have been to the playhouse a half hour ago. Her best friend Hiro had told her and her brother over and over how strict the auditions were going to be, and that they were only handing out the script a day before to ensure to pick up on real talent. Honestly she wasn't sure how an actor being completely unprepared could show good talent, but she was certain that they'd love her. Everyone thought she was amazing, and so it was only logical that they would too. Plus it was a musical, and she knew that she had a voice like a God, so if she was already sure that the singing part was in the bag then the acting part would be too! Well of course it would be in the bag if she ever got out of her apartment and to the building!_

_Diving head first into her enormous pile of discarded outfits, Shuchi managed to come out with a khaki skirt and a sleeveless red shirt. It was a simple outfit. After pulling on some red heels she ran out the door as fast as she could so that to onlookers it just looked like a bundle of pink and red had zoomed past._

_She just had to get this part! Other than singing, acting was the only thing that ever consumed her brain. It was literally her life! Ever since first grade when she was in Sleeping Beauty and she got to play the sleeping Aurora she'd became addicted. She'd been the biggest drama geek imaginable all throughout High School, and had somehow managed to get Hiro and her brother to tag along. Not that her brother wouldn't have helped her. Besides he was just as hooked as she. They both loved acting and singing and he was just as late as her too. Besides they weren't in school anymore. They'd been out on there own for over a year, and they were determined to make it big at any cost._

_Sadly so far all she had managed to nail were crappy extra roles, and the occasional cough syrup ad. Shuichi . . . the same. It was a break out kind of business, and so far the only thing he'd managed to break was their bank account. He had heard of struggling actors, but this was getting ridiculous. Though he supposed that they had to be thankful for the genius invention known as Raman. If it wasn't for that food he knew that he and Shuchi would've starved to death long ago._

_Shuchi and her brother whizzed by pedestrians on their way home from work as they rushed to get there in time. Their lungs burned and their veins pumped battery acid as they pushed themselves the few miles it took to get to the Orpheum Theater. They could have called a cab, but then that whole no money thing reared its ugly head again and so they knew they were doomed to travel it on foot._

_The large historic building came into view, and Shuchi skidded to a halt just before she watched her brother smash his face into a layer of brick. He bounced back, a huge grin covering his face as he thought about just what he was going to do. This would be their first big gig. This would be what would either make or break them. The gig that proved they were worth a penny, so to speak, and he knew they couldn't mess it up._

_Shuchi thought the same thing. She had to be great. She had to be perfect! Shuchi's and Shuichi's eyes lit up in excitement at the thought of nailing the lead roles. She could imagine them on the stage with hundreds of people in the audience cheering them on. If they wanted to, could they be like the great Ryuichi Sakuma some day?_

_ "Shuichi! Shuchi!" The pink haired actors swirled on their toes at the sound of their best friend's voice, and turned sharply on their heels to face the eerily smiling longhaired red head. Shuichi gulped in trepidation. He knew that look. Hiroshi Nakano had definitely learned such a thing from his mother. She too always gave him that creepy smile before she began to scream at him for corrupting her son._

_Scratching the back of his head in nervousness, Shuichi tried his hardest to quell off the source of his friend's anger. "Umm hiya Hiro . . . have you been waiting long?"_

_He received that same sickly sweet smile. "Well actually now that you mention it Shu, I have." Hiro replied in a friendly manner, but when his eyes opened up that smile faded from his face only to be replaced by fury. Shuichi and Shuchi cried out in pain as they were smacked on the back of their heads. "I've been waiting three hours, you bakas! You were supposed to get here earlier . . . not an hour late!"_

_Shuchi waved it off. "Okay, so we're a little late, but in the end does it really matter? I mean we're here now aren't we?" They both smiled ear-to-ear as they remembered why they came there in the first place. "All that matters is that we're here now, and we're gonna to totally rock this show!"_

_Hiro gave her that same smile. "Correction, my friends, you may be here, but the scripts are not." The twins' hearts sank. No more scripts? It seemed that the redhead really was perturbed by their tardiness, because he didn't feel like destroying all of their dreams was good enough. No, he had to go ahead and pour salt in the wounds. "You should have seen it guys, as soon as the doors opened people swarmed in by the dozens to get one of the few precious scripts they were handing out. It was crazy."_

_Even though they had heard their friend, the twins really couldn't comprehend what he was saying. No, they were too heartbroken to think of anything like that. _

_ "No. More. Scripts?" The pink haired actors chanted as tears began to fill their eyes. "No more scripts?" The small actors collapsed to their knees, letting their sobs out by the bucket full. "How can there be no more scripts?!" They screamed letting their wails bounce off the side of the building until everybody in a mile radius was staring their way._

_ "Shuichi, Shuchi calm down I . . ." Hiro started, trying to consol his friends, but the twins were having none of it._

_Their wails grew even louder as they grabbed the sides of their heads, shaking them back and forth and destroying even more of their few remaining brain cells. "It's over! This was our big break, and now we'll never get to act again!" Shuchi sobbed overdramatically. _

_ "I'm a washed up has-been. Might as well take a gun and paint the walls with my brains . . . at least I'd be of use to someone!" Shuichi wailed._

_Hiro crouched down into the puddle of tears surrounding his friends, and laid a comforting hand on Shuichi's and Shuchi's shoulders. The pink haired actor's sobs stilled at the touch, and when they looked up their eyes were red and puffy. "Now I'm not too sure how this acting business works Shu, but I think you have to be someone, before you can ever be a has-been, so it looks like you're safe in that area." Knowing full well of his friend's antics, the redhead continued before Shuchi could scream something in retort. "Besides what kind of friend would I be if I didn't grab you a copy before they all ran out?" He seemed to realize something, and quickly added. "Plus even if I didn't grab you one you still could have always used mine."_

_It was like all time and space had collapsed and then expanded all at once. The twins burst up from the ground, laughing manically as their dreams of becoming famous actors once more filled their heads. This would be their big break! This is what they were looking for, and it was all thanks to Hiro. Speaking of the good-natured aspiring actor._

_Shuchi turned still tear filled eyes towards her best friend, trying to convey through just a look how completely and utterly grateful she was to have him as a friend. "Oh Hiro . . ." Sadly her love filled gaze, and the fact that she had just moaned out his name gave quite a few wrong impressions to the passer-bys who were still entranced by the twins seemingly never stopping change of emotions._

_Ignoring the sneers, and the occasional 'ohhhh I hope they kiss' from the stream of rapid girls surrounding the pair, Shuchi once more focused on her and her brothers tasks that were set out to them today. "So Hiro, where are the scripts?"_

_Smiling, the redhead pulled the before mentioned scripts from his jacket, and in the twins eyes they were glowing as bright as the sun. They reached towards the coveted objects. Their fingertips had just brushed the edge of the booklet, when it was yanked back._

_They then turned snarling eyes on Hiro, who just seemed smug about ripping their dreams once more away from them. "Hiro what the heck are you doing?!" They screamed, only seconds away from breaking out into another fit of wails._

_All they got in response was a reprimanding shake of a finger. "Now, now Shu-Chan, I hope you didn't think that my generosity came for free." Violet eyes widened at the devious tone her usually innocent friend was using with her. That was of course when her mind went somewhere it really shouldn't have._

_Her hands gripped at her sides when she pictured a maniacal Hiro standing above her in bed with her hands and feet tied and a ball gag in her mouth. 'Oh yes Shuchi we're going to talk about all the things you'll do for me.' Evil laughter filled the air as the creepy version of her best friend held up the shining scripts. 'After all, you'd do anything for these . . . wouldn't you?'_

_ "No!" Shuchi screamed, falling forward and latching onto the front of the confused redhead's pants. "You know I love you almost as much as I love acting Hiro, but I can't!" She sobbed, clinging even closer to her friend's jeans. "I don't wanna be tied down and made to perform weird favors!"_

_Shaking his head, Hiroshi leaned down and pulled the whiny actor to her feet, dusting the pink bundle of energy off and wiping the seemingly never ending stream of tears from her eyes. "Don't worry Shu-Chan, you're safe." He gave a laugh at his friend's conclusions. "I was just talking about you setting me up with Maiko."_

_Shuchi stilled, the information she had just learned sinking into that thick skull of hers. This was the second time this had happened. It wasn't her fault. She just had an unsightly habit of jumping to the wrong conclusions. It probably wasn't helped by the fact that because she had overslept she had made herself five espressos to ensure her awake ness. Of course she would rather bite off her own tongue than inform Hiro of that fact. The redhead had banned her from coffee after an unfortunate accident involving a thing of chocolate sauce and a rubber duck. She wouldn't get into details over it, but suffice to say they had agreed that coffee was bad, and that Shuchi and caffeine really just didn't mesh well._

_But now that she thought about it, of course Hiro would have asked her about Maiko. Her sister had always been on the redhead's lists of conquests. Though saying such a thing made Hiro sound like some playboy, which was about as far from the truth as you could get. Yes, her friend was rather popular with the ladies, but that was only because he treated them with the kindness and respect they deserved. Plus Hiro gave off the alluring quality of being the resident bad boy, and those two mixed together made the women fall all over him . . . almost including herself._

_Shuchi looked at her brother. He never had that kind of luck. Girls had always looked at him as the hyperactive kid that always held some antic to stay and watch for. Of course because they had the impression that he was just some immature hyperactive kid he didn't just scream 'datable' and so since Shuichi and Hiro were always together, members of the fairer sex always tended to flock towards the more normal of the two. Maybe that's why Hiro was always so much cooler than him._

_Well he was always getting who or what he wanted except their little sister. Okay, well calling her their 'little' sister was probably overdoing it a bit. She was only two years younger than them, and now a senior in High School. Maiko was the epitome of perfect. She was gorgeous, smart, popular, witty, pretty much everything Shuchi was. Heck she and Shuichi wouldn't even have passed school if they hadn't coasted off of their drama scholarships and cheated off of Hiro for all of their classes._

_It probably irked Hiroshi like crazy to think that he could have any girl he ever wanted except for the one that was around them most often. Honestly Shuchi had a feeling that Hiro really didn't even like Maiko all that much. It was just that whole 'wanting what you can't have' thing that kept him going. However, if he didn't know what he really wanted, then Shuchi wasn't going to be the one to inform him. Especially if agreeing to this got her something she really wanted._

_ "Yeah okay . . . I'll set you up with Maiko." Shuchi sighed._

_Shuichi lunged for the coveted piece of paper. "Now give us the scripts already!" His hands had almost closed around his prize, when Hiro once more jerked it from his grasp._

_Shuichi went tumbling towards the ground, smashing his face against the sidewalk. Blood squirted from his nose as he rolled onto his back and glared up at the longhaired figure smirking above him._

_ "Just like Charlie Brown and the football." Hiro tsked, before laying the script on top of the actor's belly. "Enjoy . . . and don't forget you have to be ready by tomorrow for rehearsal. Don't screw this up you guys, you might not get another chance."_

_The pink haired boy was way too insanely happy after finally getting the thing in his hands that it took him a while to realize what Hiro had just said. As soon as it kicked in though he was right back on his feet and in snarling mode._

_ "What the heck do you mean don't screw it up? You're supposed to be helping me tonight!" Hiro looked the other way, conveniently avoiding his eyes._

_ "I can't man . . . I have a previous engagement." Shuichi practically began to snarl. Previous engagement . . . if that wasn't code for 'I have a date' then he didn't know what was. "Plus think of it this way . . . if we don't practice together than they can't hate both our styles and the chances of at least one of us getting the part are raised."_

_His fists balled at his sides as he tried his hardest to remain in control enough not to just haul off and punch the longhaired man right there. "You idiot! You're ditching rehearsing for the part so you can go take some girl out?!" He couldn't believe it. After all the time they had spent preparing for different parts together, going to plays, singing. He was going to ruin their one chance at stardom over a random date. "If that's all acting means to you then I don't even think I can consider you my friend!"_

_Shuchi's violet eyes narrowed at the comment. "That's low Shuichi. You know Hiro would never ditch us for some chick." Her voice was cold and quipped. For the first time Shuichi noticed the dark circles under his friend's eyes and how utterly stressed out he seemed. _

_ "I have something I have to take care of." Hiro muttered. Shuichi immediately opened his mouth to ask just what that was, but Hiro beat him to the punch. "And no I can't tell you what it is right now, but I promise you that I will . . . you just have to give me some time and trust me when I say that I would never make you sad unless it was for a very good reason."_

_Violet eyes immediately softened. Now didn't he just feel like a jerk? Here he was accusing Hiro of not being his friend, when it was obvious just who was being the inconsiderate idiot of their relationship. The redhead was obviously going through a very difficult time, and he had only put more on his plate by making him feel guilty over something he couldn't get out of._

_Pink hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked down towards the sidewalk. "Sorry man . . . I won't ask you anymore." His melancholy attitude once more shifted from serious to hyperactive, and when he looked back at his friend he was all smiles. _

_ "Just don't forget to practice tonight. You know we can't do this show without you." Shuchi and Shuichi held up their forearms in invitation. "Together forever, remember?"_

_Hiroshi smiled before putting up his arm as well so that their forearms and fists were touching. "Of course . . . besides who else could put up with your crazy behinds all the time?" They stared fondly at each other, before Shuichi let out a small giggle, followed by a chuckle, and soon all three were laughing like maniacs where everyone was still staring at them as if they were crazy._

_But then . . . what else is new?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Blond Stranger**

_Shuchi hummed to herself as she sat on the park bench staring diligently down at the booklet she had worked so hard to obtain. Moulin Rouge, the title baffled her as she continued to scan her way through the story. As a matter of fact the French name confused her so much that she walked up to random people asking if they knew what it meant before she even opened the cover. After several attempts, she finally got a pretty blonde girl to tell her, "Zat? It means Red Windmill."_

_The pink haired singer had been so transfixed by her strange accent that it took her awhile to comprehend such an odd name. Then of course it led to questions about who would write a story about a red windmill, and she was more confused than ever._

_It took her almost an hour to get the guts to open it up to the first page, but as soon as she did she had to say she was hooked. The opening song played over and over in her head, and without even hearing it along with any music, she could already hear how it would sound and found herself singing along to the lyrics of the song Nature Boy._

_When she was done she was left with a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach, and yet she ached to read more. The main character, Crystal, was amazing. Shuchi was instantly drawn to her, even as she talked of her upcoming sorrows, she knew that she had to play her. After all she wanted the lead, and what better lead to end up with then a character that even after just a few pages you'd completely fallen in love with._

_The words practically flew off the pages as she read to herself, doing well to read all of Crystal's parts out loud as she soared through the story. As a matter of fact she only stopped when the moon had gone behind a cloud in the night sky, and it was then completely impossible to keep reading. It was a shame too, because she was already in the 10th scene where Crystal and Sam were discovered, and she was dying to know how the whole thing ended._

_Rising from her seat on the park bench, Shuchi stretched her limbs like a lazy cat before making it onto her feet with the intent to make the long trek home. She really should just pick a scene and practice it anyways. After all there was no point rushing through the story if she wasn't even good enough to get the part. But she knew she had to. She __**had**__ to play the role as the penniless writer Crystal, and she would nail that part no matter what she had to do to get it._

_Though that would be easier said than done. Hiro was out, and so that meant that she had absolutely no one to practice with. She could always go home and make Maiko or her mother humor her, but her mother would most likely flip out cause she hadn't been home in so long, and Maiko . . . well she would overreact about her big sister finally being a big actor. That was another reason she didn't want to go home. She couldn't stand the thought of the looks of disappointment that would befall their faces if she, for some reason, didn't get it._

_She could always go ask K for help, but she really didn't know where the insane gun toting American lived, and she didn't fancy the stress of what that would entail even if she did. Noriko, her agent, was out of town on vacation with her husband and daughter, and so she was out too. She could go back to her apartment and ask Shuichi but by now her stupid twin brother was either asleep or too busy practicing with his own lines. So all in all, she was screwed. She could always develop a split personality and they could take turns reading lines and giving each other advice, but really who had the time to become an insomniac and turn crazy?_

_Okay, she could do this. All she had to do was find someone to help her read lines. Did it really matter who it was? It just had to be someone that wasn't illiterate and could listen to her responses. A smile covered the actor's face as a plan began to form in her head. Yes, all they had to do was be able to read, and almost everybody could do that. So if she just grabbed the next non-scary-rapist looking person that walked by she could force them into reading lines with her. It was perfect! She glanced down at her watch, which read 12:30. Great! Now all she had to do was find someone still walking around a desolate park after midnight on a Tuesday . . . _

_Alright so maybe it would be a bit trickier than she had originally planned._

_She couldn't give up though. If all actors gave up when it looked hopeless, then nobody would have made it. No, what she needed was a surge of good luck. Shuchi turned around, peering behind her at the dark sidewalk while continuingly to make her trek home. All she had to do was find someone before she got back to her crappy apartment. She knew that there had to be at least one decent human being out at this time. She was after all, and she was fairly certain that she was decent._

_Shuchi was so focused on finding someone that she almost didn't notice when someone walked right past her, sidestepping her before the actor crashed right into him. The man was a good deal taller than her, and so Shuchi had to stare up to get a good look at the quickly retreating figure. Really in the dark, all she could make out was a mop of dirty blond hair._

_Something tightened in her stomach as she caught a whiff of the man's scent. It was a deep spicy smell from his cologne that put a smile on her face for what seemed like no reason whatsoever. After all why the heck would she smile after smelling him?_

_Shaking her head to clear all of her odd thoughts, Shuchi immediately berated herself. Here a seemingly normal guy just walked by that she could easily grab and force to do her bidding, and she was just standing there wondering why she got excited by the smell of him._

_She could be so weird sometimes._

_ "Hey!" She called out. The stranger was now a good 20 feet ahead of her, but when the blond paused, she quickly rushed to catch up. As soon as she was standing directly in front of him, Shuchi allowed herself a few moments to examine just whom it was that she had chosen to stop._

_Violet eyes took in every minute detail of the sunglasses toting stranger. He was a good six feet tall, and his blond hair seemed a lighter shade now that they were under a street lamp. He was dressed all in black, making his skin glow ethereal in the light. It really took the actor's breath away._

_ "Why you darn brat. Did you really stop me just so you could stare?" A deep sultry voice escaped between the lips that Shuchi happened to be transfixed on, and that voice had lulled her into such a state of nothingness that it took her awhile to comprehend what the blond had actually said._

_She frantically waved her hands in front of him. "No! I'm sorry." She bowed so low that she was practically groveling. You know it was already a long shot to get this guy to help her in the first place, but after she had just drooled over him he would have to say that the odds just went down. "I . . . well I really need your help!"_

_Shaking his head, the blond placed a hand on Shuchi's shoulder before harshly shoving her to the side. "Find someone else, you annoying twerp, I'm not into helping complete strangers." Shuchi caught herself just before she hit the pavement, and bounced right back to growl a lot of insults at the now quickly retreating stranger._

_ "Stop! Please stop!" Scrambling to once more catch up, Shuchi took desperate measures and just all out launched herself at the man. Her arms latched themselves around the blonde's waist, effectively tackling him to the ground._

_The two tumbled into the grass from their impact, and Shuchi was actually dizzy by the time they stopped rolling. She was almost too out of it to realize that she had landed on top of the blond. As a matter of fact she had landed so that each of her legs was on either side of the stranger's hips. Not only was she straddling the man's waist, but also their foreheads had collided during the fall, and now hers was just laid calmly on top of the blonde's._

_Strangely enough though the thing that had shaken her up the most was that during their fall the sunglasses that the blond was wearing had been cast to the side, leaving Shuchi to stare into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. _

_Gold . . . that's the only way she could describe them. Those sharp eyes pierced into her, seemingly reading her very soul with just one glance._

_ "Are you crazy? Is that your problem?" The stranger asked with a note of annoyance in his voice. Yet even though he had said such a thing, the blond had yet to push her off._

_Shuchi took this lack of resistance as a good sign, and instead of rolling off the man like she probably should have; she just sat up on her haunches and pushed the blond further into the cold ground. "I'm not crazy alright?! My name's Shuchi Shindou, and you're going to help me read my lines!"_

_The man only continued to glare as he stared up at the pink haired actor in anger. "You tackled me so that I could help you read lines?" His glare continued to grow. "There really is something seriously wrong in that head of yours, isn't there?"_

_ "I told you I wasn't crazy!" Shuchi pushed further down onto the blonde's chest. "My best friend had personal problems, my brother's asleep at this time, and I have tryout's tomorrow, and there's no one-" She was fully prepared to continue her tirade, but the man placed a hand over her lips, successfully quieting whatever it was she was going to say._

_Her breath hitched in her throat at the feel of those warm fingers against her skin, and honestly she had no idea why she was feeling this way. What was it about this stranger that could stop her world with just one look? "Alright. If I agree to help you will you leave me alone?"_

_A grin so large that she thought would actually split her face in two covered Shuchi's face. This incredible beautiful but surly man was actually going to help her? She hastily nodded, and was then promptly tossed off the blonde's lap as the man got back on his feet, dusting off his now dirty no-doubt expensive clothes._

_Shuchi stared up at the stranger, expecting him to reach out a hand to help her up, but then again that was obviously asking too much, because not only did he not help her up, but at seeing her waiting for help all he did was scoff at her._

_Grunting, Shuchi narrowed her eyes as she pushed herself to her feet. She didn't even bother dusting herself off. What was the point anymore? Her skirt was covered in grass stains from rolling around, and her already scandalous shirt was ripped up at the front. Which was bad because now she could see her bra. She didn't even want to know what her hair looked like at the moment. It probably wasn't a good sign though when she could feel a twig sticking into her skull. She was amazed though, because after she had come out looking like she had been in a hurricane, the blond man looked just as impeccable as ever . . . it just wasn't fair._

_At the seemingly never ending annoyed look the stranger was giving her, Shuchi remembered why they had met in the first place and hastily grabbed the worn out script from her back pocket. "Here it is . . . I know about the first 20 pages by heart, and so if we could just read a scene from there then I shouldn't have to look at it."_

_The blond took the script, and his eyes seemed to grow wide at the title. "Moulin Rouge, huh?" He said with a hint of knowingness. "What part?"_

_ "I told you that you could choose any scene in the first 20 pages." The stranger's eye twitched, and he looked as if he wanted to smack her upside the head._

_ "I meant what part are you trying out for?" _

_ "Oh." The pink haired actor's cheeks tinted a little in embarrassment, and she ended up rubbing the back of her head, taking care to remove some of the twigs and grass from her mop as she did so. Why is it that she always had to do something to make herself look stupid? God they said blondes were dumb, they should try pinks. She would have to say that it was a tad worse._

_Giving the stranger a winning smile, she tried to remove the dunce cap from her head. "Oh . . . well I'm going to try out for the part of Crystal . . . she's the lead." She spoke softly while crossing her arms over her chest, to hide the rip._

_The blond rose an eyebrow in speculation, and then what could be described as an almost smirk came to his face. "Well that should be interesting . . . they deserve you."_

_Okay, well now she was confused. What did he mean by they? And for that matter why was he talking as if he knew all about this? Both very substantial questions, sadly Shuchi didn't ask either of them instead she went with just a simple, "Huh?"_

_ "Nothing . . ." He replied scathingly. "Now let's get this over and done with. Despite what you might think, unlike you, I do have a life to get back to." Despite the coldness behind those words, a smile covered Shuchi's face as she nodded._

_The stranger said nothing at Shuchi's excited reaction, all he did was look down towards the booklet that had been thrust in his hands, seemingly more pissed than ever. Shuchi was on her tiptoes dying inside with excitement. If she was this excited just practicing out on the streets, then how would she handle try-outs? Though, she reasoned, her sudden nervousness might have something to do with just whom she was reading her part with._

_Sighing, the blond began to read in the most monotone emotionless voice possible. As a matter of fact his dead voice reminded her of the voice her third grade teacher used to read mind numbingly boring stories that would lull everyone in the classroom to sleep. She was so caught up on reminiscing about his insane childhood years that she almost missed what the stranger said. "I can't believe you actually thought I was going to do this." He said, as he pretended to read from the script. "What kind of a delusional idiot are you?"_

_The sad part is Shuchi didn't get it. The pink haired actor once more scratched her head. "Umm I don't remember that line . . . what page are you on?"_

_ "You're not too bright, are you?" The blond asked while shaking his head. It only occurred to Shuchi that there was something to get when her script was thrown at her face, and the man began to walk quickly the other way._

_However, when she saw his retreating form, it occurred to the actor what had just happened, and her head burst with fury. "You jerk!" She screamed, all the while sprinting to catch up with the blond. Honestly she didn't know how the man had gotten so far ahead of her so quickly. "How dare you trick me like that?! You said that you'd help me."_

_Never bothering to even slow up on his pace, the blond called over his shoulder. "Yeah well I lied I'm sure you'll get over it. Now leave me alone." If she were a cat, Shuchi was sure she would be hissing by now._

_Oh he did NOT just dismiss her like that! Growling, Shuchi jumped in front of the blond. "Listen you don't even have to respond back! Just listen to me say my lines!" She pleaded. She would be darned if this entire thing was for nothing, and even more than that . . . she just didn't want the beautiful blond stranger to leave._

_ "Forget it freak." The blond said without even stopping, making Shuchi walk backwards in front of him. "Go find someone else to bother." Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Shuchi jumped right into her lines . . . refusing to back down._

_ "It's a little bit funny, this f-feeling in-inside." She stuttered out, imagining her character the entire time. "I'm not one of those who can, who can easily hide." Golden eyes rolled at her antics, and just quickened his pace, making Shuchi almost fall backwards as she struggled to keep up._

_ "I said go away . . . if all you want to do is read to something go find a dog." Gritting her teeth, the actor pushed on despite the discouraging words._

_ "I-I don't have much money, but boy, if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live . . ." Shuchi didn't receive any words of discouragement, as a matter of fact the blond was staring at the floor as if he was trying to ignore her very existence Shuchi really didn't know which was worse. "If I were a sculptor, but then again no. Or a woman who makes potions for a traveling show."_

_Gold eyes met hers, and they were narrowed to slits in anger. "Stop talking . . . can you not see where you're not wanted?" The statement stung, as did the look, but Shuchi still stumbled on with her lines._

_ "I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do . . ." Shuchi's foot caught on the curb, and she ended up falling backwards. She hit the cold night street as she looked up to see her beautiful stranger standing above her._

_His luminous shadow covered her, and at that moment Shuchi couldn't find the will in her she needed. "You're out of sidewalk brat . . . looks like this is the end of your performance." The blond stepped to the side to walk past her, and in that moment Shuchi felt her entire life begin to shatter._

_She couldn't just let him walk away! This person who she had just met seemed to have some kind of immense pull over her, and she could not just let him walk out of her life forever. She had to do something! A smile quirked her face as an idea struck that thick brain of hers. Why not get deeper into her character? Why not continue on reading her lines? Or of course in this case it would be singing them._

_ "My gift is my song, and this one's for you." The blond froze, and shocked golden eyes turned down towards the pink haired singer still lying on the ground. Shuchi smirked in satisfaction. So he liked her singing, huh? Quickly getting to her feet, Shuchi wasn't about to disappoint, she would finish the song she started. "And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done," Smirking seductively Shuchi walked even closer to the blond, and to her immense satisfaction the man didn't retreat. "I hope you don't mind . . . I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words." Being bolder than she ever thought she could be, Shuchi reached out to the stranger, bringing a hand up to his cheek. Violet met gold as she finished up with the lyrics. "How wonderful life is now that you're in the world."_

_The world seemed to contract in that moment, so that all that was left in the world were the two of them, staring endlessly into each other's eyes. What fate was it that brought the two of them together tonight? Was it her destiny to meet this beautiful stranger that she knew absolutely nothing about? Her head was dizzy with a feeling she had never experienced before. It was like she was drunk off it, and couldn't help herself from leaning forward._

_Shuchi's eyes closed the closer they drifted towards each other, and she knew that if things kept up she would kiss the cold blond. Well at least that was until said blond totally and completely ruined the moment. "You'll never get the part you want." Violet eyes shot open at the cruel tone the person she had thought she had just had such a connection with was using with her. "You're a third rate actor and a crappy singer to boot. You'll never make it so you might as well just give up now."_

_It was in that moment that Shuchi was sure someone had just shot down her balloon full of hopes and dreams, and now all that was left was disappointment and emptiness. The hand that was still touching the blonde's warm cheek fell to the side as her legs gave way under her. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she covered her face with her hands. She was so caught up in her shattered dream that she didn't even notice when the cruel blond walked past her and out of her life once again. Sobs echoed through the abandoned park. Even though the man had crushed her, she still couldn't help the feelings she held for him. _

_Could there really be such a thing as love at first sight?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The big Payback Surprise**

_When Shuchi finally got home she was welcomed with opened arms by her twin brother. "Shuchi where in the world have you been?!"_

_Shuchi glared at him, "It's none of your business."_

_ "It is my business. You're my sister . . . my twin sister to be more accurate. Come on Shuchi you can tell me-"_

_ "I don't have to tell you anything!!" She ran to her room, slamming the door behind her._

_Shuichi walked over to her door and heard the faint rustling of clothes as she started to undress. At that moment he realized something. "Shu-Chan?If you can't tell me_ any_thing can you at least tell me _some_thing?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "What happened to your outfit?"_

_Shuchi felt faint when her brother asked her that question. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Shuchi . . . your skirt had stains on it, your hair was a mess, and what's getting me worried right now is that when you came in you were stressed and your shirt's ripped at the front, so much that I could see your bra."_

_ "Shut up, Shuichi, it's none of your business!"_

_ "Yes it is!"_

_Shuchi came out and shoved the outfit in his face. When Shuichi got his head out of the clothes he blushed as he saw his sister in nothing but her underwear. "Shuchi! Put some clothes on!"_

_ "Why? It's not like you haven't seen me before, Shuichi."_

_Shuichi blushed darker as he remembers that day when he accidentally walked into his sister's room when he knew she was changing. "That doesn't count! Now tell me what happened!"_

_Shuchi took her white robe and put it on, much to Shuichi's relief, and sat down at the couch. "I was at the park, practicing my lines and realized that I really wanted the lead role. So as I was walking home, seeing as how late it got, I was wondering if I could find somebody to help me practice a part before I got here. Then I ran into this blond guy and he was being so rude to me, but I finally got him to help me with some lines, after tackling him down of course, which explains my messed up figure, but then he . . ." Shuchi stopped, remembering the harsh words the blond man said. She was on the verge of tears when Shuichi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Shuchi continued on with the story even though her brother insisted that she not. "He then tricked me and started to walk off. I ran after him and started to say my lines to him anyway. Soon I fell and he walked off saying, 'You're __out of sidewalk brat . . . looks like this is the end of your performance.' Then I started to sing my lines and he stopped and turned to look at me. Then I kept walking closer to him and soon I felt like I was going to kiss him but then he ruined the moment saying, 'You'll never get the part you want. You're a third rate actor and a crappy singer to boot. You'll never make it so you might as well just give up now.' He then left me alone." Shuchi put her face in her hands and started to cry._

_Shuichi wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders and laid her head on his chest. "It's not true though, Shu-Chan. You know it's not."_

_ "But . . . but I felt like I really had some kind of weird connection with him. And it's strange cause I don't even know the guy."_

_ "Just get some rest. We'll talk about it after you get your part." Said Shuichi with a smile._

_Shuchi looked at her brother, "How do you know I'll get the part? And what about you?"_

_ "I'm mostly into singing. I'm just here to make sure you don't mess up. Plus, the other main character is Sam the boy Crystal falls in love with. To tell you the truth . . . I'm not kissing or making out with my twin sister."_

_Shuchi hugged her brother, "Thank you, Shuichi."_

_ "Anything." Shuichi returned the hug. "Why don't we say a quick prayer? That usually helps strengthen your confidence."_

_ "Sure, Shu." They sat down on the floor, folded their arms, bowed their heads and closed their eyes. Shuchi smiled as her brother started the prayer._

_ "Our Dear Heavenly Father, we ask thee in the name of thy Son, Jesus Christ, that you bless my sister, Shuchi, as she goes to the auditions tomorrow to recite her lines for the play 'Moulin Rouge'. Please give her the confidence that she needs in order to achieve her goals as an actress. Please protect her as she goes and to let her feel your spirit. And these few words I humbly ask in the name of thy Son, Jesus Christ. Amen,"_

_ "Amen." Shuchi repeated. "Thank you, Shuichi." She hugged him again._

_ "Like I said, Shu-Chan, 'anything'. I'll do anything to make you happy. Anything."_

_Shuchi smiled and leaned into the warmth that her brother gave off as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_* * * * *_

_ "I have to say that I'm quite broke good Sir. The only thing that I have on me right now is this one silver dollar that I had planned to by some paper with." Crystal took out the silver dollar and placed it in the old beggars' hand. "But I do suppose that this right now is for a much greater cause."_

_ "Thank you kind girl." The old man said._

_She smiled, "It is for a much greater cause good Sir. Now if you go over there to that store I'm sure you'll find a whole bunch of stuff there that you could buy for yourself." Crystal patted the old man's back. "Have a good day."_

_ "Cut! That was great Ms.?" _

_ "Shindou. Shuchi Shindou."_

_ "Well Ms. Shindou we do indeed hope to see you again for rehearsals tomorrow. Shall we?" A middle aged man turned to his colleagues._

_ "Yes. She's a remarkable young woman who could make it to the big leagues one day." A woman said._

_ "She's very gifted in the art of acting. She puts such emotion into her words I don't even think she's playing Crystal. What I see is Shuchi the penniless writer." Another man spoke out._

_Shuchi almost jumped in joy. ~Thanks for the prayer, Shu!~_

_ "Now that I see her in top form I'd have to say . . ." A man's voice came from behind a chair, as it was turned around. When the man turned around, Shuchi gasped. It was that guy from the last night! "great to have you on board, Ms. Shindou."_

_ "I'm glad you finally see it our way." One of them said._

_ "Yes." He looked straight at Shuchi. "If you'd like to, Ms. Shindou, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house and chat about the play."_

_Shuchi didn't miss a beat. "Sure."_

_* * * * *_

_ "What made you change your mind?"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "What made you change your mind about me?" Shuchi repeated._

_ "What? Did my words the other day upset you?"_

_ "No. I just have the biggest thing for crying in front of strangers, who by the way love to put me in a bad mood." Shuchi said._

_He smirked. "For such a charming young woman you sure do have a bad temper."_

_Shuchi smirked. "I'm gonna ignore the fact that you said that and let you get straight to the point." She folded her arms and crossed her legs._

_The man stared at Shuchi's legs. They were the first thing that caught his attention as he watched her perform on stage. How she balanced herself, how she spoke clearly, even though she was moving with an extreme pace. He watched as she moved with the rhythm of the words. Him, as a writer, couldn't help but be amazed at the way she moved and how her legs were able to do the most trickiest of stunts. It was truly mesmerizing. He then looked at her hair as she placed a strand behind her ear. Her hair was a lovely mixture of pink and light purple, reminding him of the sky as it turned different colors as the sun set. No doubt it was silky smooth to the touch. His eyes then stared into her own, loving how they sparkled. They were a mixture of blue and purple making it seem like a sad color but how she looked at him made him feel so warm. When his eyes travled to her lips Shuchi smiled a smile that made the man get up from his seat and walk to the window._

_ "Is something the matter, Sir?" Shuchi's delicate voice cut through the man's thoughts._

_Or lack of them._

_ "It's nothing." The man replied._

_ "If it's nothing then tell me why I'm still here?"_

_ "It's just . . ." The man hesitated. "I was looking at you and noticed that you have some good points."_

_Shuchi smirked. ~One point to me.~_

_The man looked at her and quickly turned away. Her smile almost captivated him._

_ "You're not blushing are you?" Shuchi teased._

_ "Why would I be?"_

_Shuchi went in front of him. "I don't really know. That's for you to decide."_

_The man stared longingly at her lips, wondering how soft they felt. His hand went out to remove a strand of hair that was covering her eyes. Once he did his hand started to go through her hair as if it were only natural. His hand kept going downward as it reached her chest. All the while he kept his eyes on her and she on him. His hand stopped to where her heart was and kept it there. For silent minutes his hand felt her heartbeat grow quicker and back to normal, then quicker again. The man then pulled her face to his and was just about to kiss her when Shuchi spoke._

_ " 'You'll never get the part you want.' "_

_ "What?" The man pulled back._

_ " '__You'll never make it so you might as well just give up now.' " Shuchi repeated the exact words he said to her that night and stepped from in front of him. She walked to the coat rack and got her coat. As she put it on she stared at the man, who was staring back at her in disbelief, and smiled. She then walked out of his apartment, leaving him alone._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First the Confusion and then The Lie**

_ "Eiri?" A woman walked up to him the following week._

_ "What do you want?" Eiri asked, staring outside his balcony window._

_ "You're not still pinning over that girl are you?"_

_Eiri looked at the woman, "What gave you that idea?"_

_ "You look like as if you'd been slapped . . . hard."_

_ "I just can't believe she'd tricked me like that."_

_The woman scoffed, "Serves you right for tricking her like that first."_

_ "At that moment I really felt something for her. And it doesn't make sense." He moved from his spot and went to the coat rack and grabbed his coat._

_ "Where are you going?!"_

_He grabbed his keys. "To go and find out why I feel this way."_

_He slammed the door shut leaving the woman slightly happy._

_* * * * *_

_ "Let me hear your soft voice once more." Sam said._

_ "What would you like me to sing?"_

_ "That new one." Sam then started to close his eyes._

_ "No, Sam! I mean . . . I can't sing when your eyes are closed. I need to see them open."_

_He opened them slightly. "Tell me something . . ."_

_ "Anything,"_

_ "Why won't anyone let us be together? Is it because I'm rich and you're poor? Is it because I'm worthy and you're not? It doesn't make sense."_

_Tears welled up in Crystal's eyes. "Nothing ever makes sense, Sam. You know that."_

_ "Yeah. Please . . . the song."_

_ "Okay." And so she began to sing._

_As she sang the song Sam smiled and closed his eyes. Slowly his grip on her hand falters and his head leaned to one side. Still Crystal kept singing, not caring that Sam wasn't moving, but just because it was his last wish. Just because he always wanted to hear a song that explained how two totally different things clash, making one help the other. And just because she loved him._

_But still . . ._

_ "So safe now I rest breathing in roses." Crystal hung onto that note. "That's what you are, Sam. You're Autumn that soon protects me in a field of beautiful roses. You can't die. I'll be Winter all over again . . . I don't want to be alone. Please Sam . . . please don't die." She rests his hand on her cheek. "Please . . ." She whispers and cries as the curtain falls._

_ "That was great, Shuchi!" Shuichi cried out._

_ "Encore! Encore!" Hiro yelled._

_The curtain rose and Shuchi stepped out wearing her favorite spring green dress with matching sneakers. Her hair was out and her eyes were sparkling with pride. "Thanks you guys." She wiped her tears and jumped off the stage, holding down her dress with one hand. "Hey, Shu? You think you could get me something from the store?"_

_ "Sure!" Shuichi agreed happily. "What do you want?"_

_ "The usual pound cake and vanilla Pepsi." She told him._

_ "Okay! Be right back!" He ran out the studio._

_ "Was that a wise thing to do?" Hiro asked._

_ "Nope. But it got him away for a while didn't it?" Shuchi asked, looking at Hiro._

_Hiro shrugged and Shuchi laughed._

_* * * * *_

_While Shuichi was walking back from the store with Shuchi's things he was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?!"_

_A man with blond hair was staring at him. "Shuchi? What did you do with your hair?"_

_ "What do you mean? first off: my hair's always been like this. Second off: you must have me confused with my twin sister. My name's Shu_**i**_chi." Shuichi then looked at the blond more closely. "Wait a minute! You're the guy who's been messing with my sister in the first place!"_

_ "I'm the guy who has some kind of weird connection with your sister." He blurted out._

_Shuichi stared, "You like Shu-Chan?"_

_ "Yes. I don't know why either."_

_ "My sister hates you. She doesn't want anything to do with you." Shuichi lied._

_ "What?"_

_ "She said and I quote, 'I don't want anything to do with that guy. If you ever see him, Shuichi, tell him I hate him and that I never want to see his face again.' " Shuichi glanced down at the bag he was carrying. "Sorry about all this. She could really take a grudge seriously."_

_ "It's alright. I understand. Tell her I said, 'Good luck on the play.' "_

_Shuichi nodded and turned. So did the man._

_ "Wait! Before you go . . . what's your name?" Shuichi asked._

_The man turned back around. His face showed sadness. "Eiri. Eiri Yuki."_

_Shuichi nodded his head again and walked off saying, "Bye Yuki."_

_When Shuichi was out of earshot Eiri whispered, "Goodbye . . . Shuchi Shindou."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Opening Song**

_"They want me to what?!"_

_Shuchi Shindo was just about to go to practice when her brother told her that she had to do this opening song for the play._

_ "Why didn't you tell me this before?!" She cried. "I could've had a song ready by now!"_

_ "You don't have a limit. They had called earlier and told me to tell you." Shuichi explained._

_ "Well thank you anyway." Shuchi said, leaving. "Oh and I might be late today so don't worry about me okay?"_

_ "Yeah, yeah."_

_Shuchi started closing the door and left saying, "See you, Shu."_

_* * * * *_

_ "I remember that fateful day. The day when we had our first date. I remember how you held my hand and how your lips brushed against mine. And now a few years have past since we separated and I just can't forget about you." Shuchi hung onto that note and kept singing. "And now I'm left . . . alone." Shuchi finished with tears in her eyes._

_ "That was beautiful, Ms. Shindou."_

_Shuchi bowed her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was hoping for some feedback from that mysterious blond guy but realized that he hadn't been at the playhouse for weeks now. ~I wonder what happened to him?~_

_ "Too bad Eiri's not with us." Rick said. He was one of the producers._

_ ~So his name's Eiri huh? I guess I'll go over to his house later on and see what's up for myself.~_

_ "Ms. Shindou?"_

_ "Yes Sir?"_

_ "You did an excellent job today, as usual, please come back with that beautiful song tomorrow."_

_ "Are you sure, Sir? I thought I had later practice."_

_ "Yes I am sure. Now go on and rest up."_

_ "I will Sir." Shuchi bowed her head and left._

_Once outside she breathed in the sun filled air. It was a lovely day and she had some extra time before she had to go home since she thought she had later practice. So she decided to go to the park._

_As soon as she got there she saw some street performers and decided to check them out. One of them saw her and immediately grabbed her._

_ "Hey! What are you doing?!"_

_ "Just sing something." The guy said._

_Shuchi didn't know what to sing when that new song came to her head. So then she opened her mouth and started to sing, 'That Fateful Day'._

"I remember **That Fateful Day**.

The day when we had our first date.

I remember how you held my hand and how your lips brushed against mine.

And now a few years have past since we separated and I just can't forget about you.

And now I'm left . . ."

_She took a deep breath._

"Alone . . ."

_The crowd cheered and she bowed her head. While coming back up she thought she could make out blond hair within the crowd. She quickly stood straight and saw that she was right! It was that guy!_

_ "Hey!"_

_Eiri turned around and saw Shuchi. He was happy to see that face but the words that Shuichi said to him was still in his mind. He decided then to quickly walk off._

_ "Hey wait!" She ran off after him. "Please wait! Please!"_

_Eiri kept up the pace, not wanting to hear Shuchi's beautiful voice anymore._

_Shuchi wanted to call out to him but she had forgotten his name so fast. "Sir! Please wait! Please don't run away!" She then tripped on a rock and fell on her side. Something sharp punctured her side but she ignored it, got up, and kept running. When she finally reached him she saw that he was staring at her. "What?"_

_He pointed to her side and she saw that there was blood trailing down it. "You didn't feel it?"_

_Shuchi shook her head, feeling slightly weak. "No. I just wanted to catch up with you so I could . . ." She fell slightly to the left._

_Eiri caught her and took her home. Besides . . . with that beautiful song in his head how could he just leave her in a random hospital? Besides, the bleeding had to be stopped. _

_Eiri knew that he had some connection with Shuchi and he was attending to find out what._

_Even if that meant falling into the world of romance._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The 'Connection' Revealed!**

_Once Shuchi's side was wrapped up he decided to just leave her on his bed. Why leave her on the couch? The bed is more comfortable anyway. While watching her get into a more comfortable position on his bed, Eiri had decided that he should leave her alone and figure out this 'connection'._

_He sits on the couch and starts to add things up. He first met her at the park, where she was bugging him to help her practice her lines. Then he hears her sing and act even though he didn't want to. He then pushes her off and says some mean things just to throw her off course. During that time she had the nerve to go up to him and almost kiss him. When he got home he felt very odd and yet dizzy with a strange feeling deep within his chest. He couldn't figure out what it was but he did know that it had something to do with Shuchi. Then he sees her again but at the rehearsals. She does a magnificent job and gets the part she wanted. He wanted to know what the feeling was that was going through him so he invites her to his house. While she was there he was captivated by her beauty and if that wasn't enough he had to go to her and almost kiss her as well. She soon makes a comeback and says the exact same words as he did and leaves him alone. Then he meets her twin brother, Shuichi, and realizes that she hates him and never wants to see his face again._

_But here's what baffles him: If she hated him so much . . . then why was she chasing after him again? Plus, she was so into catching up with him that she didn't even realized, after her fall, that she had wounded herself. That's what doesn't make sense. But the more he thought about it the more it became obvious._

_ ~Shuichi made up that line just so I don't go near Shuchi.~ He looks back at his room. ~Shuchi's too stubborn. If she said that she didn't want to see my face again then she wouldn't have ever tried to catch up to me. But what does that have to do with this odd 'connection'?~ Eiri laid his head in his hands. ~She must feel something for me. And if she does then . . . does that mean that she likes me? And if she does then does that mean I love her?~_

_Sure love was a strong word but he never felt like this before. Every time he looks at her he thinks of her body close to his. When he listens to her speak he thinks of his lips upon hers. When he touches her . . . all caution goes out the window and he can't help but feel weak. The only thing that mattered to him now was Shuchi._

_He went down on the floor and started to pray._

_ "Dear Heavenly Father, please give me the sign that I need to understand this 'connection'. Love is a real strong word but I never felt this way about any other woman before. That night at the park was a push in a certain direction that you want me to follow. I'll follow that path, Heavenly Father. I ask thee to give me one sign that shows that I do have feelings for this young woman. This is what I ask in the name of thy Son, Jesus Christ. Amen."_

_Eiri then gets up and goes to his room again just to see Shuchi laying on her stomach with one arm beneath a pillow and the other tangled in the sheets. Her beautiful eyes no longer shined as they were being covered, her hair was dangling at the edge of the bed since, as Eiri realized, it was so long and her lips were parted, drawing in a relaxing breath as she slept. Eiri then felt a huge rush of energy so great that he was literaly breathless. He took a deep silent breath and let it out just as slow. He smiled as he realized that his prayer was answered._

_ "I am." Eiri realized. "I'm in love with Shuchi. I only knew her for a couple of days. I don't even know her and yet I am . . . I'm in love with Shuchi Shindou." Eiri leaned on the doorframe and stared at Shuchi. He didn't understand it but he had enough time to think things through. Plus, he only had that rush of energy when his prayers were answered. He knew that Heavenly Father pushed him into the path of this aspiring actor. He knew he was in love with Shuchi Shindou and in reality sense . . . he couldn't do a thing about it. _

_Well except seeing if she liked him back._

_That's when it hit Eiri. What if Shuchi didn't feel anything towards him? What if the only reason she wanted to catch up with him was to see if he heard the song and if he did what did he think of it? The more he thought about that the more afraid he was. It was a ridiculous feeling to have but he didn't know what he'd do if Shuchi didn't like him back._

_Eiri was then startled as he heard Shuchi stir. He stared at her as she sat up on the bed and looked toward him. She was smiling. "Hey. You waited for me I see."_

_Eiri didn't listen to her as he started to stare at Shuchi a little more than necessary. At that moment she was just wearing a bra, since his sister had wrapped her side. He looked away with a blush on his face when she smiled an innocent smile that almost made Eiri melt._

_Shuchi looked at the direction that Eiri was facing and saw the peep hole. "Hey!" She grabbed the cover and put it around her chest. "What did you do to me?! What were you even thinking?!"_

_Eiri lifted an eyebrow and realized she didn't remember the shock. "Look at your side you brat." He said._

_Shuchi looked at her side and saw that it was wrapped up. She then remembered what happened to her and quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry! I had forgotten about that. Please forgive me."_

_Eiri smiled and sat down on the bed with her. "Are you doing any better?"_

_ "Yes I am. Thank you for bringing me here and taking care of me." She bowed her head. "But . . . why bring me to your house when you could have easily left me at a random hospital?"_

_ "As you can see my house is close to the park you were previously at so I decided to just take you here."_

_Shuchi looked out the bedroom window to see that he was right. Her arms were then folded underneath her chest and she smiled again. "Well I thank you deeply."_

_Eiri stared into her eyes and looked downward as the cover slipping down caught his eye. The cover was slipping dangerously low as Shuchi's chest was starting to be revealed to him again. Eiri's eyes then looked at Shuchi again and saw that she was blushing, she was staring at the opposite wall and her cheeks were stained with a light pink. She then looked at him and slowly extended her index finger. "Can you please pass me my shirt over there?"_

_Eiri turned toward the material and took it, passing it to her, and freezing as he felt her soft fingers touch his in a gentle gesture. "Here."_

_ "Thank you." Shuchi said, as she let go of the cover and put her shirt on._

_When Shuchi's arms and head were in the shirt and she was about to pull it down to cover her chest, Eiri grabbed her hand, startling the young girl._

_ "What are you doing?" She asked._

_ "Shut up." Eiri said as he took Shuchi's lips in his own for a passionate kiss._

_Shuchi didn't respond at first but soon let her shirt go and started to put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss._

_Eiri let go of her shirt while one arm wrapped around her waist, careful not to hurt her side, and his other hand went to her face, caressing its smooth surface till finally it reached her hair and his hand started to get entangled within it. Eiri then pushed Shuchi back, making her lay down. He broke the kiss and stared into her sparkling eyes._

_She smiled. "I don't know what to say."_

_ "Shuchi," Eiri looked back up to see Shuchi's eyes closed and her cheeks a color of unspent passion._

_She looked at him, her smile never once fading. "Yes?"_

_He tugged at the waistband of her jeans. "Let's take this off."_

_Shuchi then got back in control. "No!" She sat up and Eiri got off her. "I'm sorry but . . . I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry." She got up and rushed to the door. When she was about to open it Eiri grabbed her arm._

_ "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." Eiri apoligized. "But when will you get use to me? It's already obvious that you feel uncomfortable when you're alone with me."_

_Shuchi stared at him. He wanted to be with her that was for certain but did she want to be with him just as badly?_

_ "I don't know. Maybe . . . if I knew you better then I'd probably be a bit more comfortable."_

_ "It's a date."_

_ "Huh?"_

_Eiri kissed her on her lips. "Meet me at the park tomorrow after rehearsal. I'll let you know all about me then."_

_Shuchi smiled kissed back. "Okay." She opened the door. "See you tomorrow then?"_

_ "Yeah. See you tomorrow."_

_Shuchi nodded her head and left, closing the door behind her._

_Eiri touched his lips and realized the connection. He was in love and even better Shuchi felt something for him. All he had to do was tell her stuff about him and soon she'll love him too. He then went to the phone and dialed a number._

_ "Yeah Mika? It's me Eiri. I need help on a certain problem." Eiri listened to other voice. "My novels? Learn from them? Are you sure that'll work?" He held the phone away from him as the other person was screaming. "Okay, okay I get it thanks. Meet her? Soon . . . real soon." _

_He hung up and went to study his novels._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The big Realization**

_A couple of weeks._

_ "Ruby!" Christian ran towards the fallen girl. "My precious gem! Are you alright?!"_

_The girl looked at him. "Hey,"_

_ "You're hurt and yet you could still act enthusiastic?" He gave a little laugh. "What __**are**__ you?"_

_Ruby placed a hand on his cheek. Blood was on it but neither of them cared. They were just happy to be together._

_Her hand then suddenly dropped. "Ruby! Don't worry you're going to be okay! Soon . . . we'll be together, living in a big house with lots of children! Remember? That's what we planned. Together. Together my precious gem . . . together."_

_ "I won't make it. You and I both know that." Ruby still had a smile on her face._

_ "No. No! You won't die!"_

_ "I will. Everyone dies someday, Christian. And today, like all other people, it's my turn to go." She started to close her eyes._

_ "Ruby!"_

_When she didn't answer, Christian picked her up and carried her in his arms to the edge of a cliff._

_ "Death. You have not won this battle." He stopped. "I will not let you go to the Underworld by yourself. You will be accompanied." He looked down at the 'sleeping' girl, whose smile was small but still big enough to make Christian's eyes well up with tears. "With who you ask? Well with me of course." He placed a gentle kiss on his lovers lips. "We'll be together soon. I promise."_

_Then out of no where . . . he jumped, taking Ruby with him._

_ "If we can't live together, then we will die together!" He looked down at the sea as they neared it. "Death! Now you'll have to take the both of us!"_

_He laughed as he held his gem tighter. _

_They then plunged into the sea._

_Now their love was forever sealed in a broken ruby gem . . ._

_ "And cut!"_

_Shuchi then came up from the water and climbed up to shore, gasping for breath._

_ "I hate this scene!"_

_ "Oh don't be glum about it!"_

_Shuchi turned around to see 'Christian' coming out as well. "Oh quiet, Oliver! You just like it cause you get to kiss me!"_

_Oliver placed his arms over his head. "I'm not going to lie about that."_

_Shuchi proceded to walk towards her dressing room. "Whatever. I'm going to go change."_

_ "Wait maybe that's not such a good idea!"_

_ "Oh shut up!"_

_All of a sudden Shuchi foot gets entangled in her dress and she trips. She manages to save herself from falling a little but twists her ankle in the process, she ignores the pain and trips over the dress again to fall backwards, knock her head against one of the rocks that covered the area and falls into the sea._

_* * * * *_

_ "Cheer up, Shuchi." Hiro said patting her back. "You did great today. Don't you want to feel better?"_

_ "I do! But I sprained my ankle in the process and I can't go to the park for my date!" She cried. "But this whole 'falling into the sea' thing has gotten me so shaken. Right now I just feel so pathetic that I made such a mistake."_

_ "Sounds like it really got to you. By the way . . . what's his name?" Hiro asked._

_ "Huh?" Shuchi looked at Hiro._

_ "You know the guy."_

_Shuchi stared out the window. "I don't know."_

_Hiro's shocked. "You don't know? Why not?"_

_ "He was always such a jerk to me so I thought he wouldn't tell me." Shuchi explained. "So I didn't even bother to ask him. I mean even after we got together I still didn't even bother."_

_ "You love him."_

_Shuchi all of a sudden felt a pang in her chest. "What?"_

_ "Sure you do cause that's all you ever talk about." Hiro said._

_ "He has a point!" Shuichi called out._

_Shuchi glared his way. Ever since she found out about the lie Shuichi had said she's been ignoring him but he had paid his debt to both her and the guy._

_ "Look I do not love him! He's a total jerk! Why in the seven realms would I love somebody who's a total jerk?! I just go out with the guy, okay?!"_

_ "Hey it's not your fault that you've fallen for him." Hiro said._

_ "What?!" Shuchi couldn't believe what was going on. But try as she might she couldn't shake off that pain in her heart._

_She placed her hand to her chest, ~What are you trying to tell me, Heavenly Father?~_

_ "Man and I had you all to myself up till now." Shuchi looked at Hiro. "It'll really suck if I lost you to some other guy." Hiro said while grabbing Shuchi and pulling her close to him. "Know what I . . . mean?"_

_Shuchi stared shocked. "Hiro . . . you mean you-?" Shuchi stared at him lovingly. "Hiro . . . you never told me."_

_ "But how could I? You just weren't into me." Hiro smile turned into a smirk. "But you're into him."_

_ "Huh?!"_

_ "Does it even matter what his name is? You already know where he lives."_

_ "His name's Eiri Yuki."_

_Hiro and Shuchi turn toward Shuichi. "More secrets huh?"_

_Shuichi bowed his head. "I'm sorry Shu-Chan." _

_ "Yeah . . . you should be." She got up, took her crutch and walked out._

_ "Shu-Chan! Where are you going?!" Shuichi cried._

_Hiro looked at the direction Shuchi went and said, "To get inspired."_

_* * * * *_

_When Shuchi got to the park she was breathing heavily and her ankle was killing her but she had to find Eiri first. She had to tell him that she was in love with him._

_She saw him at the bench, reading and looking around every now and then as if he were looking for something. _

_Or looking for Shuchi._

_ "Eiri!"_

_Eiri looked over to see his beloved but what got him worried was to see her with a crutch. "Shuchi are you alright?!" He went over to her._

_ "I am now. I'm glad you were still here."_

_ "What happened to you?" He asked._

_ "It was during rehearsal but don't worry I'll be fine." She hugged him. "Right now I want to tell you something."_

_Eiri lifted Shuchi off the ground and went back to the bench and sat down. "What do you want to tell me, my pet?"_

_Shuchi rolled her eyes. "I want to tell you that I love you, Eiri Yuki. And I don't want to love anyone else but you."_

_Eiri's eyes were wide as he listened to her words. "You're serious?"_

_ "I love you, Eiri." Shuchi blushed._

_Eiri's hand then went up to her face and dragged it to his. He stared into her eyes for a while until he closed the tiny distance between them as he softly kissed her lips. Shuchi responded and smiled into the kiss._

_When they broke apart Eiri said, "I love you too, Shuchi Shindou."_

_ "Oh Eiri . . ."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A precious Moment**

_It was quiet._

_Eiri blinked and opened his eyes to a new day. No happy squeals, no pounces, no love bites on his ear. Just a gentle quiet._

_It was never quiet in his house. Not since Shuchi had moved in and taken over everything. Spreading her hyper ness through the house in subtle little ways like, putting a stuffed cat plush on top of the book shelf or putting a bright yellow vase on the desk top and almost always putting in flowers with colors that clashed horribly with its eye scarring hue._

_And of course there were her not so subtle ways of showing herself like, painting the bathroom bright pink. Not pale pink, not that rosy 'as you like it' pink but a bright fuchsia that blinded Eiri every morning he went into the bathroom. Shuchi had been forced to sleep on the couch for a week after she did that but Eiri got the disturbing feeling that she really didn't care._

_The quiet continued to press on Eiri's ears and he reached over to make sure Shuchi was still there. His hand ran over the curves of his lover's body and the happy actor literally purred in her sleep and leaned into the touch until she was pressed right up against Eiri._

_Eiri let out a little sigh of relief and allowed himself to be cuddled. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was terrified that one day he would wake up and find his lover missing or having left. He knew he was cold to Shuchi but it was just one of those things that made their relationship work. Just like fire was able to burn better when the larger things were added on after it had burned for awhile, their relationship was able to continue when Eiri held back and kept his hyper little lover at bay until he deemed it right to progress._

_Still, he knew there was a fine line between being cold and ignoring completely and he knew that he crossed it often. Shuchi was too stupid to notice most of the time but when she did Eiri was well aware of the toll it took on the hyper teen._

_He sighed and looked at the clock to see that it was only 7:30 in the morning. Eiri didn't have to be at work for another two and a half hours and he . . . well he was an author. He could do whatever he wanted._

_He pondered waking Shuchi up, getting breakfast and going about his usual morning but one glance at his pink haired lover shooed those thoughts out the door and slammed it shut._

_Shuchi was fast asleep and quiet. She looked at peace, asleep like that. Her lips were parted slightly and she was curled into Eiri's body with her face resting on Eiri's arm like a pillow. Eiri loved the way Shuchi looked when she was asleep. Rather then being high off of something and literally bouncing off the walls, she was relaxed, and above all not making a sound._

_Shuchi murmured something but it was unintelligible as she snuggled closer to Eiri and buried her face into his chest._

_Eiri rarely allowed Shuchi 'snuggle' time with him. He found it demeaning and Shuchi almost always ruined it by commenting on how 'cute' he was. Cute? He wasn't cute. Shuchi was cute, he was well . . . he didn't know what he was, but cute wasn't it._

_This time was different though. This time Shuchi was unconscious and unable to make any stupid comments. She was there and for the moment that was enough for Eiri._

_He wasn't really someone who asked a lot from life, even if he was the most demanding lover he knew. Beer, a laptop to write on and a working bathroom. That was it. That was all he needed and he knew it._

_And now . . . Shuchi._

_When Shuchi became a real precious need, he did not know. Nor did he really care. Somewhere along the line he discovered that he needed the actor almost as much as the actor needed him._

_Almost._

_Still, even though life had all but abandoned him, he was content to a degree. That morning he knew that there was little else he could ask for that would make him happier then in that moment. He was a cold person and he knew it, but he had his softer side and the sight of his sleeping lover certainly brought it out._

_Now when the brat woke up was a different story._

_At the moment, he was happy. He was content. He was satisfied._

_Like he would admit that to anyone. Ever._

_While Eiri lay there holding his lover close and secretly enjoying the closeness Shuchi smiled into Eiri's chest._

_She wanted nothing more then to open her eyes and kiss Eiri on the mouth and start off the day with a curse or two and a pillow thrown at her door but she had rarely seen Eiri in such a good mood._

_She liked it when Eiri was in a good mood. It usually meant he wouldn't yell at her about something stupid later. Like, perhaps the half shredded manuscript she tripped over as she came home last night._

_Eiri seemed to just want to hold her at the moment and she was more then okay with that._

_She would stay in Eiri's arms all day if she could and Eiri would hold her all day. There was nothing that could ruin the moment._

_Or so she thought . . ._

_RIINNGG!!! RIINNGG!!!_

_* * * * *_

_ "Yes. I understand. No I'm sure it'll be alright. Okay thank you." Shuchi hung up the phone._

_ "What is it, Shuchi?"_

_ "It was K. He wants me to go to America for my next big break." She said in a monotone voice._

_Eiri seemed confused. "You're going to go to America and yet you're not happy?"_

_Shuchi turned to Eiri. "Don't you see? I'll be really far away, Eiri! That means I'll be away from you!"_

_Eiri froze. He forgot about that one fact. He didn't want to be separated from Shuchi. It took him so long just to get her. He couldn't let her out his grasp yet._

_ "It'll be okay." Eiri sighed. He wished he'd believed that. "It will. Just let your greatness grow. There's nothing wrong with that."_

_ "Really, Eiri?"_

_Eiri nodded his head and hugged her tight. "I believe you could do anything you set your mind to."_

_Shuchi hugged him back. "Thank you, Eiri."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: How about a Family?**

_ "Yeah I'm coming home right now. Yes it's been a whole year." Shuchi was just talking to Eiri on her phone as her plane landed. She couldn't wait to see him again. "Look I have to go, Eiri. Yes. I love you. Bye." She sighed and hung up. Then with a smile she thought. ~This is going to be great!~_

_When she got out of the airport she went straight to her new home. With Eiri of course._

_ "Eiri!"_

_Eiri looked at the doorway and saw the long pink hair that he loved. "Shuchi I'm in the kitchen."_

_ "Yay! Eiri! Eiri,Eiri,Eiri!" Shuchi squealed, as she held onto him._

_ "Calm down, brat!" Eiri yelled._

_ "Eiri I have a new song! Do you wanna hear it?"_

_Eiri sighed, loving the way Shuchi acted when she was excited. "You're going to anyway . . ."_

_ "Yeah!" Shuchi took a deep breath and started to sing, 'The Beating Truth'._

"As the world keeps spinning round,

my heart keeps beating for you.

But every time I glance your way,

it feels as if you are ig-noring me.

But as it comes to past

I can't see way we can't be together.

But as I look into your eyes

I could see that maybe it might be true.

But as the past quickly turns into the future

I could only see you and me together.

But now if only you and me could see eye to eye

then we could both probably make it all come true!"

_She smiled and sang the last verse._

"Just believe in **The Beating Truth** cause one day it all might come true!"

_ "That was good right, Eiri?"_

_ "Yes, Shuchi that was great." Eiri said turning off the pipe. He was just cleaning dishes._

_ "Eiri you don't know how much I missed you."_

_ "Show me then." Eiri said, seductively._

_Shuchi blushed. "Eiri!"_

_Eiri then picked her up and brought her to their bed. "I've been waiting for so long . . ."_

_ "I know." Shuchi said. "You know, Eiri how about we start thinking about some kids of our own?"_

_ "Kids?"_

_ "Yeah!" Shuchi exclaimed. "It'll be so great! Can you see me with a pregnant belly? Huh, Eiri?"_

_Eiri thought about it. "Yeah I could see you like that. You'd look really cute."_

_ "Then . . . can we try?"_

_ "Yeah." He lay on top of Shuchi and kissed her neck. "We can try."_

_* * * * *_

_Two days after._

_ "Alright! Bye again, Eiri!" Shuchi yelled._

_Eiri winced they were right next to each other, she didn't have to yell. "You better come back and visit again."_

_Shuchi hugged him. "You know I will."_

_ "Yeah I do."_

_ "I have to go. See you, Eiri!" She ran toward the plane._

_ "See you, brat."_

_ "Eiri don't be mean!" He heard her laugh._

_For the first time all day Eiri actually yelled back. "I'm not being mean! You better be careful!"_

_ "I will! I love you!"_

_Eiri waved his hand and smiled. Things were just going so right._

_* * * * *_

_A couple of months in America._

_ "I'm leaving you."_

_ "Why? What did I do? Tell me. Give me a chance to change. I promise you that I will. We've been together for so long. Is it because I can't get pregnant?"_

_He hesitated. "That's not it."_

_ "You're lying!"_

_ "I'm just not prepared for you anymore, Jasmine. You're like a loose cannon. And I can't cover you up anymore."_

_ "Are you talking about all of those deaths?" She stared at him. "You're still blaming me for them? I already told you that it wasn't me! Why won't you believe me?!"_

_ "Jasmine don't make this any harder for me alright? I just don't want to get in between the cross fire of you and your enemies anymore. I almost got killed plenty of times and Death has spared me. I don't want to die. You seem indestructable so don't worry you'll live on better without me." He started to leave._

_ "Scott . . ."_

_ "I love you, Jasmine. Take care." He started to walk off._

_ "Okay, Scott. You win."_

_Scott turned around. "What do you mean?"_

_ "You're right. I did commit all of those murders. But I did it for you." She walked up to him._

_He didn't step away. "You did? How touching."_

_ "My lucky number is 30 but I've only managed to kill 29. I wanted to do it before I was found out but it looks like I have no other choice." She walked closer._

_Scott pulled out a gun and aimed it directly at her chest. "Don't you come closer. You're under arrest, Jasmine."_

_Jasmine looked shocked. "Oh?! I almost forgot that you were the best on your Force. Fine, Scott. I'll back away and sit on the couch like a good girl."_

_ "Good you do that."_

_Jasmine backed up to the couch and laid down on her stomach. She was facing him and had her hands tucked underneathe her chin._

_ "You see? Now you don't have to worry about me anymore." She smiled._

_Scott sat down in a nearby chair. "I still can't trust you."_

_ "Fine. You don't have to."_

_After a couple of minutes Jasmine stood up. Scott was confused._

_ "Shuchi you weren't suppose to get up yet!" K called out._

_But Shuchi didn't listen as she fled to the bathroom. The next you heard was Shuchi vomiting her guts out._

_* * * * *_

_ "Shuchi you're pregnant."_

_Shuchi sat there shocked. "What? You must be joking K. I probably ate too much and laying down wasn't helping anything. Or maybe I'm just over working myself."_

_K shook his head, "Shuchi you're pregnant." He repeated._

_ "Really? Me pregnant?" She got up and called her brother and Hiro. Hiro was the excited one but Shuichi had almost killed her eardrum as he yelled on the phone._

_When she got off K approached her. "Are you going to tell him?"_

_ "Eiri? Yeah I will. I'll go do it tomorrow." K then had a magnum pointed at her head. "Or today which ever floats your boat." She changed her mind fast._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Child's Play**

_As far as Eiri knew, it was a regular day. His young lover was gone in America for work as normal. And he had begun a new work of fiction, after just finishing his last one merely an hour ago. Or at least he was trying to begin a new one. The problem with that was he was totally lacking in all inspiration. He had so far been typing random beginnings without any clue how he would follow-up, and this landed him with about forty preliminary paragraphs, and no plotline whatsoever._

_That was, until, around twelve in the afternoon, when he heard the front door open. He sighed and rubbed his temples, preparing himself for a painful headache. He knew that Shuchi was coming back home for only a short time and right at the moment he wasn't in the mood for Shuchi's wildness._

_So for a moment he sat and waited for Shuchi's predictable greeting. But . . . Shuchi didn't make a sound. If Eiri's hearing weren't so great, he wouldn't have even heard the small sniffle coming from the living room. But this, on that note, was what caught his attention._

_And so, the man stood up, abandoning his blank computer screen. He was of course naturally quiet, so Shuchi didn't even hear his footsteps as he made his way to the main room._

_Upon arriving in the sitting room he saw the young actress. But before that he heard another small sniffle. When he did look in the direction of the young girl, he saw that she was crying. But not the crying he was used to seeing from Shuchi. She wasn't weeping, or shouting, or even making a sound. Was this . . . was this what Shuchi looked like when she was truly miserable?_

_Shuchi's face was buried into her hands, which were propped on her knees. Every few seconds, she would tremble slightly and a choked out sniffle would escape. But besides that, she made no sound._

_ "Shuchi." Eiri called, trying to sound annoyed. Shuchi's head snapped up, and Eiri saw that there were no stripes of tear lines, but Shuchi's eyes were red and puffy. "What are you crying about now?"_

_Shuchi looked to the floor. Suddenly, Eiri felt the gravity of the situation, whatever the situation may be. Something was very, __**very**__ wrong. Shuchi was afraid to look him in the eyes. That was the worse sign ever. Shuchi always looked him in the eyes. She was always so headstrong; it was almost, scratch that, usually annoying. But now, she just looked sad and scared._

_ "What happened?" Eiri asked, still trying to sound cold._

_Shuchi wiped her nose, though it hadn't been running, and sniffed again. "I n-need to tell you something. Something important." She said, choking the words out as if she had swallowed poison._

_ "What is it?" He asked._

_Shuchi seemed to gulp, and Eiri could tell just by looking at her that her throat and mouth was dry._

_ "I-I remember a couple of months ago when I had came home and I asked you about a family so we . . ." She trailed off._

_Eiri just nodded. Shuchi had just came home and they made love, big deal. Wait a minute . . ._

_ "What are you getting at?" He asked suspiciously._

_ "I was rehearsing a new play and during it . . ." She paused and sniffled again. "And during it I had felt really sick and had to throw up. K came to me and . . . I-I'm so sorry, Eiri. I-I didn't think it was . . . I thought I was just getting headaches. I k-kept getting dizzy and I was g-getting sick. But I-I'm_** pregnant**_."_

_The last word she uttered was not even a whisper. For a moment Eiri's eyes nearly doubled in their usual size. He looked terrified; even though from the moment Shuchi talked about the time she first came back he had a sneaking suspicion. But what the heck! When Shuchi saw Eiri's face she immediately lowered her head and sniffled a small bit._

_ "I-I'm a month and a half in now. B-but don't worry I-I scheduled a . . ." Shuchi couldn't manage to utter the word. "An . . ."_

_ "Abortion." Eiri said, his voice far off. He was in a slight daze, only slightly realizing the weakness in his legs. He felt a part of his mind throbbing with anger, and the other part throb with relief._

_ "Yes . . ." Shuchi replied, gulping again. Her voice sounded weak._

_ "Because you want one or because you think that's what I want?" Eiri asked, and for a moment Shuchi's head shot up, but she immediately lowered it again. "I knew it."_

_ "I-I'm sorry." Shuchi whispered. "I-I promise I won't c-complain. Please d-don't be mad at me."_

_Eiri paused for a moment._

_ "And why would I be mad?"_

_ "I-I shouldn't have even bothered you w-with this." She said. "I-I'm sorry f-for crying. I really d-didn't w-want t-to bother you w-with this, but . . ."_

_Eiri saw Shuchi's glance discreetly move from the floor to her own stomach, looking at it with a pitiful stare, and he felt a twinge at his heart. He didn't show it, of course._

_ "One more question, Shuchi." He said. Shuchi nodded. "Why didn't you at least tell me before you made your decision?"_

_Shuchi brought her arms up and wrapped them around herself._

_ "I-I already . . . I know that you w-wouldn't want it. I-I know you. You don't have time for a child. Y-you don't want, let alone __**my**__ child."_

_Eiri's eyes widened again._

_ "And what do you mean by that?" He asked._

_ "I-I'm not as stupid a-as you think I am. I'm just a live in toy used for your needs and n-not even a good one and I know it. I d-don't really mind though." She said. "And . . . and you wouldn't want a child from me. I-I know you don't really l-love me . . ."_

_Then there was the first small sob that Shuchi allowed herself to make, and Eiri saw a small tear slid down the young girl's cheek. But Eiri was frozen. He felt a huge lump in his throat._

_ "C-could you drive me t-to the doctors' office tomorrow?" She asked. "I-if you can't that's okay. I could just get H-Hiro to bring me. I-I just d-don't want him t-to know. I had told Hiro and Shu-Shuichi already that I was pregnant but I just can't tell them about this . . ."_

_ "Shuchi . . ."_

_ "I-I just c-can't believe that I-I'm going to kill it."_

_ "Shuchi. Listen to me."_

_ "I'm a . . . a horrible p-person."_

_ "Shuchi!" Eiri suddenly snapped Shuchi out of her daze. "Please, listen to me."_

_ "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_ "Shuchi, do you want to keep it?" Eiri blurted out._

_Shuchi's head snapped up, but then she quickly lowered it._

_ "I . . . I can't. I d-don't want you t-to-"_

_ "That's it." Eiri said, taking a step closer. "Shuchi, what do __**you**__ want? I'm not asking you anything else. It should be simple."_

_Shuchi had a sharp intake of breath, and then there was a pause._

_ "I . . . I want to keep it." She said. Eiri could hear her voice breaking, and then the tears sprung faster. She couldn't hold them back anymore. "I . . . I don't want to kill it!"_

_And then, Shuchi looked as though she were about to be hit. She grabbed her head and whimpered. Eiri automatically knew what was going on. Shuchi was having a severe dizzy spell._

_ "Shuchi!" He called, catching her in his arms. Shuchi was obviously still awake, but too weak to stand. She was still crying, that was how Eiri knew she was still conscious. "Shuchi, calm down. I'm going to put you on the bed now, okay? Please don't cry."_

_He lifted her up, bridal-style, into his arms. As he carried Shuchi to their bedroom, he could still hear the small sobs and sniffles that escaped her throat._

_Once Shuchi was on the bed it got a little better. Eiri left her side only for a few seconds to get some water, and the thoughtful nature of this action alone seemed to calm her._

_ "I-I'm s-sorry. I've been dizzy a . . . a lot lately." She said. Eiri just nodded._

_ "Do you feel alright now?" He asked, and it was Shuchi who nodded this time._

_There was a moment of silence. Every so often there was a sniffle, but the sobs had stopped altogether._

_ "Shuchi? You want to keep it?" Eiri asked. He was looking at Shuchi's stomach. The girl in question noticed this and wrapped her arms around herself again._

_ "I-I could . . . I could move somewhere so it wouldn't annoy you. But I don't w-want t-to leave. Oh God . . ." She tilted her head backwards, trying to keep the tears from leaving her eyes. "I-I don't know."_

_Eiri put his finger over Shuchi's lips for a moment, quieting her instantly._

_ "Shu-Chan, I want to keep it as well." He admitted._

_Shuchi's eyes lit up at that point and she looked at Eiri in disbelief. But then the disbelief turned into hopefulness._

_ "Do you r-really want it?" She asked. "E-even though i-it's going to come out of me? Are you sure?"_

_ "Shuchi, of course I'm sure." Eiri said, and moved closer. "And . . . you are not just a toy, do you understand? Shu-Chan, I love you."_

_Shuchi's tear-filled eyes widened._

_ "Y-you what?" She asked. Eiri tried to look offended, but he was smirking._

_ "You don't have to act so surprised. I know I don't say it, but it's true." He said. "Besides we had planned on this. Don't you remember? Look, I'll take care of everything, alright? You just cancel your appointment tomorrow."_

_He was not greeted with words, merely a throat-crushing hug. Shuchi was still crying, but the tears were now happy ones._

_ "Okay, okay." He said. "Let go. You could hurt yourself."_

_Shuchi just looked up at him, confused._

_ "You __**are**__ pregnant, you have to be more careful," Eiri explained with an exasperated sigh._

_ "Oh, right." Shuchi said. Her eyes were still bright, and Eiri knew that this was something he hadn't even let himself hope for._

_Eiri sighed a second time and handed Shuchi the phone._

_Shuchi thanked him and started dialing the phone. After canceling her appointment she smiled at Eiri._

_ "I-I wondered why you didn't find it strange." Shuichi said. "I thought K was joking at first."_

_ "You and I planned about this, Shuchi. You said you were ready but it seems to me that you really weren't." He said. "How could you think that I wanted you to get rid of it?"_

_ "It's just that . . . it happened so fast. I didn't think you would be pleased with that fact so that's what went through my head. I'm sorry."_

_Eiri sighed, "It's alright."_

_Shuichi just nodded, and started to stand up. Eiri looked slightly worried._

_ "Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked. "You want to lie down a bit longer?"_

_ "I-I'm fine." Shuchi said, almost completely grasping her composure once more. "I should . . ."_

_She trailed off for a moment, and then ran straight to the bathroom. Eiri, who automatically knew what was going on, headed behind her. When he reached the bathroom Shuchi was hanging over the toilet, vomiting her guts out again. Eiri didn't really know what to do, so he just patted Shuchi on the back until she was finished. Once she was, she sat back and Eiri handed her a towel._

_ "So how long have you had morning sickness?" Eiri asked._

_ "Just a few days." Shuchi told him. "Whoever named it '__**morning sickness**__' didn't own a watch!"_

_Eiri smiled slightly, seeing Shuchi reverting back into her old self._

_ "You should wash your face, okay?" He said._

_ "Okay!" She stared at him. "Eiri . . . I still need to go back to America."_

_ "What?! Are you that stupid?! There's no way I'm letting you go back there!"_

_ "I have to!"_

_ "What if you hurt yourself and the baby this time?"_

_ "Then that's a risk I'm going to take." She said standing up and walking away._

_Eiri stared, "You actually care more about your job then about the kid that you'll be raising?!"_

_She turned to him, "Yes!"_

_ "Fine! Go and get yourself hurt! See if I care!" He yelled._

_She turned back to the door. "Fine, Eiri. That's all you've ever done anyway." She slammed the door._

_Once outside, Shuchi sat down, crying. She told Eiri and she was happy with the results. But she didn't expect him to act so weird when she told him that she had to go back. She got up and left strong though. She had to get the next plane back to America._

_* * * * *_

_Eiri leaned on the bathroom doorframe. He thought about having a child. He couldn't. The more he thought about it the crazier it sounded. He could barely take care of Shuchi and himself. He had been so cold to his girlfriend that she thought she was just a toy for pleasure and had wanted to get an abortion because she thought he wanted one. It wasn't true, of course. He loved Shuchi. Everything about her he loved, but he was too distant to show how much he really cared for her. What if he did the same thing to his child? What if he alienated his own flesh and blood?_

_He couldn't take care of another living thing. All he could do was hurt the baby. That was all he could ever do. Hurt. Just like he hurt Shuchi just now. He had caused more pain then he could even remember to hundreds of different people, but Shuchi . . . Shuchi was different. He had actually tried not to hurt her; he wanted so badly to protect her, from everything. But in the end, the one to hurt Shuchi was himself._

_These were his thoughts as he walked into his office. He closed the door and sat down. Then he lowered his head and rested it in his palms, covering his eyes. How was he going to do this? How was he going to raise a child? He couldn't do this._

_He sighed. He should've realized that she would go back. Acting was her life. That was how they met. Thanks to Shuchi's stubbornness and determination Eiri had met and soon fell in love with the young girl and so far past results had made him a very happy man._

_He thought things through. Well, his lover wanted a child. He was going to have a child. Whether or not he was ready, he was going to have a child. And now Shuchi was going to depend on him more then ever now._

_But with her so mad at him will she even let him help her?_

_With this in mind, he decided to do a silent prayer._

_ ~Dear Heavenly Father, please bless Shuchi as she goes back to America. Please let her and our new baby be safe. I don't know what to do. I love Shuchi I really I do. But what do I do when she's so angry that she might not let me back into her heart? Please give me a sign. Please . . . show me the correct path so I could have eternal happiness with the woman I love. I ask these things humbly in the name of thy Son, Jesus Christ. Amen.~_

_Eiri sat there for a while waiting for something to happen. He then suddenly felt that rush of energy and let out the suppressed breath he was holding._

_With his prayer answered, he turned to his phone and dialed a very familiar number._


	11. Chapter 11

6

**Chapter 11: Home at Last**

_Shuchi looked one last time around the small apartment, which was her home for the past two and a half years. Today, she would be leaving America to return home in Japan. The others of her acting group, had already departed for the airport earlier that day. The plane was full, so she decided to take the later plane. The others offered to stay back with her, but she refused with a smile and a wave of her hand. It gave her some time to be on her own and think for a while._

_Over the two years away from Japan, Shuchi had matured, both physically and mentally. But she was still her old hyper, bouncing off the walls, Shuchi that everyone loved. Just more patient and calm, still emotional, but was better at holding it in, and accepting if something didn't go the way she wanted._

_And right now, as she inhaled a deep breath, all she wanted was for Eiri to forgive her, to feel his warm embrace. All Shuchi wanted, was to just to be home._

_Stepping backwards out of the apartment, she left the door open for the owner. Then, luggage in hand, slowly made her way down the hall._

_At the end of the hall, Shuchi opened a door that led to the stairwell, she was on the seventh floor. There was an elevator, but today she just wanted things to go slower._

_When she reached the main lobby area, she whipped out her cell phone and paged the limo driver that was driving her up to the airport. After dialing the number, she went to go put the cell phone back into the pocket at her hip, but her attention was caught by the floor-to-ceiling high mirror._

_Her reflection looking at her was basically the same old Shuchi that had come to America those few years ago. With just a few new additions. Her left ear now held two hoop earrings, while the right held only one. Her hair was still a mixture of pink and light purple and very long, but with white tips and a few streaks, thanks to the hairstylist screwing up with the timing, but it actually looked really cool. She was now in her ninth month of pregnancy and with contractions killing her it was always hard to concentrate but she got over it. Plus, she still had a built body. Across the road was a Gym that everyone in the group went to every now and than, thanks to the 'persuasion' of K._

_She wore a plain orange dress, and a blue hat that read, 'I'm not strange. I'm eccentric.'_

_Running her hand through her strawberry scented hair; Shuchi sighed, and walked through the double doors leading to the streets of downtown Seattle. Walking slightly to her left, she placed down her duffle bag and leaned up against the wall of the apartment._

_Shuchi's turned her attention intently at the world going by around her. People chatting on cell phones, or talking to companions with them, lovers linked arms, families laughing about their day, transportation of all kinds driving by, the occasional honking of car horns, or the sounds of breaks screeching to a sudden halt._

_Shuchi had one thing on her mind as she watched all of this, ~Where are they all going?~_

_Whenever she just stopped and looked around, she always wondered that. Where was everyone going in such a hurry? Where did they have to be? What are their lives like? What are they like? She always wondered about what other people were like._

_The sound of a car honking twice brought her back from her world. A sleek black limo sat waiting for her. Shuchi smirked, when she first arrived here the driver would always call her 'Madam', or 'Ms. Shindou', and he would also open the door for her or close it. For a while it was nice, but then after the fourth month passed and the sixth month of pregnancy passed, it got quite annoying. So she finally asked the driver to call her Shuchi, and to just let her open and close the door. The driver didn't seem to mind._

_Picking up her duffle bag, Shuchi made it over to the limo. As she waked through the crowd of people, she could hear low whispers;_

_ "Oh my God, isn't that Shuchi?" _

_ "Look, look it's Shuchi!"_

_ "Did you know that she's returning to Japan? She's been here for two years! Why not just stay and live here?"_

_At that Shuchi's step fumbled a bit, sure she had been here for a good two years, but it wasn't her home. Opening the door to the limo, she shoved her duffle bag in, and then followed it and closed the door._

_Thirty minutes into the drive, Shuchi was already bored, and had gone through 2 cans of Coca-Cola. So she sat there, gazing intently on the moving cell phone in her hand. A rhythmic snapping sound, echoed throughout the limo as Shuchi kept flipping it open and close, open and close. The driver got fed up with it after a while and had asked Shuchi kindly to stop. Shuchi didn't, she was in her own little world once again. So the driver, after heaving an annoyed sigh, rolled up the soundproof, tinted window that now separates the two of them._

_Shuchi wasn't paying attention as she flipped her cell phone open and shut. But whenever she did open it, she would see the number one, which was the speed dial number for Eiri's own cell phone. Shuchi still recalled all of the times she had dialed that one number when she and the others first arrived and all the times when her calls went unanswered._

_She was pulled out of her world, when the car came to a sudden stop, causing her to slide forward, her seatbelt digging into her huge gut. Glancing out the window as she fixed the belt, she saw that they were now driving through a construction area. The airport visible in the distance._

_Relaxing back into her seat, Shuchi once again returned her attention back to her phone. It had been almost 5 months since she last called Eiri._

_ ~One more wouldn't hurt.~ She thought sadly, flipping open her phone and pressing number one. Before the phone even reached her ear, she could already hear it ringing. Every time the chime stopped, her heart stopped. Hoping to hear a male voice on the other end. But then, it would ring again, and she would let out the breath that would catch in her lungs._

_What felt like an eternity later, Eiri's voice did come onto the phone._

_ 'This is Eiri, I'm not near my phone or I just don't want to take your call. Leave your name and number and I might get back to you.'_

_His voice was followed shortly after by a 'Beep'._

_Without even thinking, Shuchi said, "Hey Eiri . . . it's me . . . um . . . I know I haven't called in a while, I hope you got my other messages and the pictures I sent a while back." She stopped not knowing what else to say._

_ "Umm . . . the baby's kicking real hard now. You'll never guess what we're having." She then thought quickly trying to think of something else to say. Then an idea came to her. If Eiri did want Shuchi to be with him, wouldn't he meet her at the airport when her plane landed in Japan?_

_ "I don't yet have a ride from the airport when my plane lands. I was thinking that maybe you could come and get me. You don't have to though. I can just call Hiro or Shuichi. I just . . . miss you . . . I love you Eiri."_

_The limo started to slow down, the front of the airport rushing by slowly. Closing her cell phone, Shuchi undid her seatbelt, grabbed her two bags, and got ready to get out of the car. When the car did come to a full stop, she pushed the door open and stepped out. The limo driver also stepped out to wish Shuchi a safe ride._

_Making her way through the airport, Shuchi found the gate, machine the number on her ticket. Boarding, she walked though the crowded narrow hallway. Her thoughts echoing off of the wall, but only her ears could hear them._

_Minutes later, both her duffel bag, and knapsack were resting in the luggage cubbies above her seat. First class, K made sure that the group was given the best when it came to traveling. A glass of water rested lazily in Shuchi's hand as she swirled it slightly. The swirling of the liquid matched the way her stomach felt, unsettled. Shuchi was nervous. She wanted, yet didn't want Eiri to be there. She was so confused._

_A plane attendant walked up to the front of the compartment and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be taking of shortly. So we ask that you finish your drinks quickly and make sure that your seatbelts are fastened, and that anything loose is secured."_

_She went on talking about all the safety regulations and everything else they were paid to say and do. Shuichi zoned her voice out of her mind. Chugging back her drink, she handed it to another attendant that was walking by. Looking out her window, she watched as the men below made a final check of the plane. Her seatbelt had been long done up. And over the years of traveling on planes, she pretty much knew the safety rules off by heart._

_The plane lurched forward, the ground below Shuchi's eyes started going by slowly. Accelerating slowly at first, but then started gaining more and more speed. Soon Shuchi felt the plane start to rise off of the ground, her ears already starting to pop with the change of air pressure._

_Not too long afterwards, the attendant once again made her way to the front of the compartment, announcing that it was now safe for people to remove their seatbelts and wander freely if they liked to. And something about more drinks, which soon after the announcement, sat a glass of water, in Shuchi's hand._

_An hour later into the flight, Shuchi's attention was turned towards the window once again. Clouds started to fade, as she watched the sun in the distance start to lower itself into the sea. The golden colors of the sun reminded her of Eiri's hair. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel the texture of it, and the smell of Eiri's shampoo._

_Re-opening her eyes Shuchi thought back a couple of months, to the day before she left for America for the second time._

** Flashback **

"So how long have you had morning sickness?" Eiri asked.

"Just a few days." Shuchi told him. "Whoever named it '**morning sickness**' didn't own a watch!"

Eiri smiled slightly, seeing Shuchi reverting back into her old self.

"You should wash your face, okay?" he said.

"Okay!" She stared at him. "Eiri . . . I still need to go back to America."

"What?! Are you that stupid?! There's no way I'm letting you go back there!"

"I have to!"

"What if you hurt yourself and the baby this time?"

"Then that's a risk I'm going to take." She said standing up and walking away.

Eiri stared, "You actually care more about your job then about the kid that you'll be raising?!"

She turned to him, "Yes!"

"Fine! Go and get yourself hurt! See if I care!" He yelled.

She turned back to the door. "Fine, Eiri. That's all you've ever done anyway." She slammed the door.

** Flashback End **

_The sad part about it was that she only remembered the argument._

_Shuchi then closed her eyes and prayed. She asked Heavenly Father to protect her as she went home and prayed that her brother, friends, other family members, her new baby, and Eiri would be or were all safe from harm's way. She asked if she could have the courage to talk to Eiri, hoping that he wasn't still mad with her. She then closed her prayer with thanks for all of the other prayers that he'd answered before._

_She smiled as the plane landed in Japan and she started to get out. Once she did she felt a pang in her chest._

_She looked to see that she was then met by a new surprise._

_There at the front gate of the airport stood three very important people. Her best friend, Hiroshi Nakano, her twin brother, Shuichi Shindou, and her lover . . . Eiri Yuki._

_ "Hiro? Shuichi?" She stared at them but when her gaze landed on Eiri tears rolled freely down her face. "Eiri!!" She ran to him and hugged him tight. _

_Eiri returned the gesture and smiled as he felt something moving from Shuchi's stomach. That something being his child._

_ "Eiri! Oh Eiri! I'm sorry! Please, Eiri! Don't be mad please!" Shuchi cried her heart out for Eiri's forgiveness._

_ "Shu-Chan I'm not mad at you. I never was." Eiri explained._

_ "But I should've listened to you!" Shuchi yelled. "I was almost to the point of fainting but I-"_

_ "But you kept strong." Eiri finished. "And that's what you are, Shuchi. You're strong, stubborn, a pain in the neck but that's what makes you who you are. That's why I'm in love you."_

_ "Eiri I love you! I don't want you to be mad! I don't!" Shuchi cried._

_Eiri stroked her hair. "Shuchi . . . I said I wasn't mad and I'm not. Please don't cry anymore."_

_Shuchi relaxed and looked towards her brother. "More secrets huh?"_

_Shuichi scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well . . ."_

_Shuchi held up a hand, "Say no more."_

_Eiri laughed. "I saw all of the pictures that you sent me. They looked beautiful. Plus . . ." He rested his hand on her stomach. "If I couldn't imagine you with a pregnant belly before then I sure can now."_

_Shuchi laughed. "Oh, Eiri."_

_ "Shuchi . . . before we go back to the house I really need to ask you something."_

_Shuchi looked up into Eiri's eyes. "Yes?"_

_Eiri went down on one knee and took out a little black box. "Shuchi Shindou . . . I've been in love with you these past few years and I'm glad you feel the same way. I've had great memories that I want to keep with you forever. So Shuchi . . . will you marry me?"_

_Shuchi stood shocked. She couldn't believe it. Eiri wanted to marry her? She felt so happy._

_ "Yes! Yes! I will marry you Eiri! I will!"_

_ "Good." Whispered Eiri as he stood up and kissed Shuchi very passionately on her lips._

_As the kiss continued Shuchi thought to herself, ~Thank you for this odd 'connection' . . . Heavenly Father.~_

_They broke the kiss and Shuchi leaned into Eiri's chest, feeling the love that everyone gave off. She smiled again and whispered these words:_

_ "There at the front gate of the airport stood three very important people. My best friend, Hiroshi Nakano, my twin brother, Shuichi Shindou, and my _new_ husband . . . Eiri Yuki."_


End file.
